


Don't Be Mr. Crazy

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Pre-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Phichit takes care of Yuuri during final paper time, because he can't be trusted to do it himself so much.





	Don't Be Mr. Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horchata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horchata/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Fan Soundtrack bonus round. I googled some thai in here for phichit to grumble so hopefully it's at least passably right, although I didn't even try for pitch marks, sorry. ram khaan is 'how annoying', mimi payha is "no problem", and as Yuuri complains, ai bah is "Mr. Crazy."
> 
> one time in graduate school my bro's friend typed "i lika the doa the cha-cha" in the middle of my bro's Italian paper while bro was at the bathroom and bro had had like 4 red bulls and did not notice before emailing that off in the AM.

"Okay, friend!" Phichit says cheerfully, in that way he always does when he's about to do something he thinks is for Yuuri's own good. It sounds like it has a capital F when Phichit says it, "Okay, Friend!" like Phichit is on a children's show and here to teach Yuuri some kind of life lesson. "You're cut off."

"N-no!" Yuuri protests, snatching his paper coffee cup out of Phichit's reach and clutching it to his chest. "I'm busy! Go away! This paper is due in 32 hours and—"

"Yuuri, you're _shaking_ ," Phichit says, and when Yuuri protests that he isn't, rolls his eyes and reaches for Yuuri's wrist (the one not holding the coffee, which is still clutched protectively to his chest like a helpless baby bird. When Phichit holds Yuuri's hand up between them, it's shaking so much he kind of looks like he's waving.

"I don't care!" Yuuri snaps. "You can't take my coffee! Without it I'll die!"

"Tcht, _ram khaan_ ," Phichit mutters, reaching for the coffee and slapping Yuuri's hand to make him release it. He manhandles Yuuri out of the chair with his other hand, switching back to English to order, "Come on, it's break time," ignoring Yuuri's whines and foot-dragging and general being a pain in the ass.

Distantly, with the tiny part of his brain that isn't shorting out from caffeine and running in a useless anxiety circle about his paper, Yuuri feels bad that he's a person that Phichit has to take care of when he's in college and Phichit is still in high school, and he feels worse still that Phichit is used to it and thinks nothing of it. They've talked about their families a lot in the past year, both of them desperately homesick at the start, and Yuuri has read through the lines to understand that Phichit takes care of his mother in this same way, pulling cigarettes out of her hand and forcing her to bed when she's up too long, ignoring the shouting and name calling he gets for his trouble, calming her with a relentless soothing voice when she's shouting on the phone. Yuuri feels guilty and wretched when he sees himself causing trouble for Phichit in the same way, no matter how often Phichit tells him it's nothing, _mimi payha_ , de nada.

"We're gonna make you a nice calming tea, _ai bah_ ," Phichit says once they're in the dorm kitchen, looking over his shoulder as he dumps Yuuri's coffee down the sink as if to make sure Yuuri isn't going to make a break for the nearest Starbucks.

"Don't call me Mr. Crazy," Yuuri mutters, fidgeting with the ribbing on the cuffs of his sweatshirt.

"Then don't BE Mr. Crazy," Phichit retorts, efficiently finding two mugs and two boxes of teabags, one labeled "Earl Gray Imperial" and the other "Sleepy Time."

"NO," Yuuri protests. "I have to be at least half done before I can sleep!"

Phichit heaves a sigh but tosses an Earl Grey in one mug and a Sleepy Time in the other. "FINE. But if you think I'm experiencing midterms again, where you typed half the lyrics to 'Hotling Bling' in the middle of your paper and turned it in without noticing…"

"The guy upstairs wouldn't stop _playing_ it!" Yuuri protests, affronted, but then he starts snickering, and Phichit starts snickering, and then they are both sagging against the counter laughing while they wait for the stupid tea to steep.

Yuuri's already back at his computer and halfway through the mug of tea before he starts yawning so often he can barely see his screen. Phichit definitely switched their mugs, and Yuuri groans Phichit's name in exasperation but only gets Phichit's cackling in return from where he's already curled up in bed.


End file.
